Let me love you
by LAIsobel
Summary: I'm probably the last one to do post finale story. So here's my take on possibilities. Short multichapter story about what happens 'after'. Begins three weeks after 3x24. We get memories, feelings, new case and bunch of other stuff. Lucifer/Chloe ship. Hope this one hasn't been around before. Enjoy and let me know!
1. Chloe, Ella & the video

_**A/N** I've had couple of really difficult days. So here I am writing, sorry folks. A bit of angst but hopefully a little more than that. The story came together from several short ideas I've been stuck with. Inspiration for some came from reviews on some Lucifer stories here on site – so thank you people!_

 _ **Timeline** – after Devil of my Word – yep, another post finale story. And I haven't seen the two bonus episodes._

* * *

It was 5AM and Chloe Decker found herself sitting by her desk at the precinct. There was nobody there, the whole place was deserted, quiet, dark. It suited her just right. She wasn't really working, she was just sitting there – just existing.

It shocked her when she realized somebody had been watching her. She looked up to find Ella Lopez there with curious look on her face.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning to you too, Ella."

"Morning, Chloe." And her face softened.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Again?"

"I don't want to talk about it, really." Chloe told her seriously. But Ella being Ella didn't back away without saying something.

"How long has it been, huh?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks. And you still haven't talked to him?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. Maybe it's what you need so you can finally get some sleep. Think about it."

Ella left her sitting there.

Chloe watched her go and sighed. Three weeks. It has been three weeks since she has seen Lucifer for the last time. Three weeks since her ex-fiancé died after he wanted to kill her. Three long agonizing weeks since her world has basically fallen apart and she had no idea about what to do with it.

She feared she would be having nightmares about what she had seen – the red fiery face, all those scars and burns, all the pain. But there were none. Not even about his eyes – whenever she thought about him she saw him as she knew him before. She could see his handsome face, chocolate eyes, nothing red and scary. But when she was awake and thinking it was all different.

She spent the last weeks thinking about everything that has ever been said and done between her and him. And her mind would play tricks and sometimes it was the Lucifer she knew, the man. And there were other times when her memories shifted and she saw Lucifer the devil instead and re-lived them with that image.

More than anything she felt sad and lonely.

After Charlotte's funeral Dan took Trixie for a trip. They've been gone for two weeks and would be coming home in few days. They both needed some time away from everyone and everything. And if she was to be honest with herself, she needed that time as well. She loved her daughter but this time she needed to be alone.

But with each passing day she became surer of one thing – she missed him. She missed Lucifer. The last time she saw him was at the crime scene. Then she got a letter from him. Short and simple. He just asked her if she was okay and asked her to tell him how she would like to handle the statements regarding the shooting. He didn't want to cause any troubles so he offered her a way out.

Chloe kept that letter by herself. She loved the handwriting, the colour of the ink, the smell of it, she loved the paper and how it all looked, it was personal, intimate in a way, so much better than email or text. How come people never wrote letters anymore?

She replied in the same way – by hand. She sent him her own statement and let him write his own. It was the first time in her career when she did something like that – and hopefully the last time. But with all the consequences around Marcus' death and the files Charlotte had on him she couldn't afford to draw more attention to the case.

Ella and Dan had a lot of questions back then but soon gave up. And now the new Lieutenant was coming, their life was back to normal. Well, almost.

But what she told Ella was truth. She couldn't really face Lucifer as she didn't know how.

Chloe worked the last two cases on her own and she hated it. But she couldn't really afford to call Lucifer and ask him for help as she was unable to talk to him on personal level and she very much doubted they could work together like that.

That day she got a new case to work. It was marked as top priority. Murdered child in the middle of nowhere. These cases were always tough to go through but also made people even more determined to find the killer. Chloe was personally invested in it as the girl was the same age as Trixie. She just needed to get that bastard no matter what.

She also knew that with case like this she should call Lucifer as his input was sometimes so unique, so different from all the others, that it could point her to the right direction so she could get the case closed very quickly. But how could she?

She met Ella at the crime scene and saw her friend being very distressed. Well anyone would be distressed at such sight.

Chloe suddenly remembered something Lucifer said the last time they worked such case together. He said he hated those as they made him face the worst people from Earth. He said he would personally deal with them in the depths of hell before handing them over to his best demons. She thought it was a joke, like everything else, but it was true.

A lot of things made sense now and a lot of things didn't at all. She knew that what she really needed would be to talk to him. But how?

She thought about calling Linda but wasn't really ready to talk about it. Besides she got a text from Linda – telling her she could call anytime. So Linda knew. Of course she knew, Lucifer had told her before and feared he had broken her. Chloe recalled that. But she wasn't ready to talk about it.

The day went by and she started to gather information about the victim.

When she got back to the precinct Ella basically dragged her to her lab and closed the door – and shut the blinds.

"Ella what is it?"

"Something I've been working on for about... well three weeks." Ella said and was very nervous.

"What?" Chloe didn't understand.

"Look, I know you had your reasons why you said what you said after Pierce got killed. And we didn't ask for more because clearly it was pointless."

"Ella what have you done?" Chloe was getting worried now.

"They had cameras there."

"What? Where?"

"At that loft where Pierce tried to kill you. They had cameras there as some of those paintings there were actually quite expensive."

"How do you know?"

"Well I collected evidence, what did you think?"

"When did you get it?"

"Back then. It was a video and there was everything that happened." Ella said and watched all the colour leave Chloe's face before Chloe had to sit down.

"So you know..." Chloe whispered.

"Yeah." Ella agreed and sat down next to her.

"And I totally get why you can't sleep girl." Ella added.

"Why are you telling me about the video now?"

"Because the feed was damaged. But as it was all digital I asked a friend to help me a bit and we've been working on it..."

"And now you have it ready."

"It was ready before but it was missing the audio. Now it's complete. And I think you should watch it." Ella said and gave Chloe USB drive.

"I have already seen it and... just. Chloe you have to watch it yourself." Ella told her seriously and felt very sorry for putting her friend through it. Although she knew it was for the best.

"Ella... can you... would you... would you watch it with me?" Chloe asked and at first Ella was about to say that she should watch it alone but then she realized that her friend was clearly upset and worried. So she reached over to give her a hug and agreed.

And so they left together.

Back home Chloe turned on the tv and plugged the USB drive in. Ella watched her from a little distance, giving her some privacy.

"Where does it start?"

"You can skip the beginning, it's just Pierce and his men preparing themselves."

"All right."

And so she pressed the button on her remote watching her ex-fiancé and his gunmen getting ready to kill her and her partner. It hurt to see that man again but not as much as it should given their previous relationship.

Then suddenly there she was with Lucifer stepping into the loft.

Both women watched the feed and both gasped the moment Chloe took the shot. It surely looked like she was dead on the spot. Ella watched her friend and all the emotions on her face, the way her hands were fidgeting with the hem of her blouse before she gripped the edge of the couch.

And then it happened. On the screen Chloe watched Lucifer hold her close to him and before she could blink suddenly his wings appeared and covered them both. She was taking short sharp breaths unable to take the deep ones. Her heart was hammering in her chest and silent tears were rolling down her face.

Lucifer's agonizing painful screams were cutting into her heart and she felt it bleed. She saw his magnificent wings being shot multiple times as he was protecting her and the noise from all the bullets was deafening. Chloe wasn't sure when it started but she was openly crying, in shock and in pain.

Lucifer suddenly disappeared with her in his arms. People on the screen didn't seem surprised. Chloe gasped.

"What happened?" She looked at Ella in panic.

"Well I'm no expert but I'd say he took you away."

"Oh my... that's how..." Chloe's head was throbbing and memories were rushing back with a force of a tsunami.

"How what?"

"That's what I didn't tell you. I remember being shot and then I woke up in Lucifer's arms on a helipad. And then he was gone again."

"He used his wings..." Ella understood and Chloe nodded after a moment.

Before they could continue with their conversation there was a loud crashing sound coming from the tv. Chloe looked back at the screen and saw Lucifer with his bloody wings standing there in the loft fighting with the gunmen.

"I'd say this is how hell breaking loose looks like." Ella said and Chloe couldn't disagree. It was scary.

"He was all alone..."

"Yes." Ella answered and let Chloe watch the rest of the tape.

They both felt with Lucifer as he folded his broken wings. And they were shocked when they saw Lucifer getting shot – and not bleeding at all. The holes were in his shirt but he was still standing. The look on his face gave away all his emotions and feelings. Chloe knew him well enough to understand why he was so driven back then. Little voice in her head was telling her that he was like that because of her – because he cared. But she silenced that voice as she wanted to see what had happened while she was away.

And to be honest she wanted to see everything because things were kind of blurry for her and this could help. She decided to ignore her tears as she couldn't stop them. They were for Lucifer and his pain, for the fear and anguish, they were for her and the bullet that was meant to end her life, they were for Marcus as well. She knew she was a mess but she just needed to see. And needed to hear – as she wouldn't tell a living soul but she missed Lucifer's voice.

' _There's no point. The detective's a safe distance away now." Lucifer told Marcus._

' _Ah, that's good. I came prepared. As I recall this can kill you pretty well.' Marcus replied and showed them one of Maze's blades._

' _A fair fight it is, then, Cain."_

 _And the fight started. Marcus attacked Lucifer and he easily held him off._

 _Adjusting his cufflinks he said with a cold smile 'Someone's been working out.' And it amused him clearly._

 _The moment the blade cut through Lucifer's jacket and hurt his shoulder there was anger in his eyes and as he seemed to have the upper hand in the fight he seemed dangerous. They fought some more before Lucifer said 'I promised you that I would find a way to kill you' and with considerable effort he turned Marcus' hand and stabbed him with the blade._

 _Marcus lied on the ground, blood seeping from him._

' _I am a devil of my word' Lucifer said triumphantly and there was no doubt he meant every word._

' _Is Chloe okay?' Marcus suddenly asked and Lucifer chuckled. 'She's fine. No thanks to you.' He replied and didn't really understand why Marcus would ask as he just shot her._

 _Marcus was lying on the ground, in pain, exhaling sharply._

' _Now that I know I'm dying, I don't know what I was so afraid of... I'm going to Heaven.' Marcus said with a smile. The thought clearly calmed him._

 _When Lucifer bent down to be closer to him he said 'You really believe that' and there was this strange gleam in his eye and the way he held himself that made him look ... different._

' _I told you Lucifer, I don't regret anything I've done.' Marcus replied._

' _Yes, but that was before you killed Charlotte Richards.' Lucifer clarified – the way he would when he was explaining something to someone who had it all wrong. He was enjoying telling him that._

' _No' Marcus denied him. 'No, that was an accident.' He confessed._

' _Well, you pulled the trigger. You ended her life. You chose to kill her.' Lucifer told him and watched him squirm and look at him with fear._

' _Oh deep down you know you're a monster. And that you belong in Hell where you will torture yourself with that truth for eternity.' Lucifer added, his face turned away from the camera. Whatever had been happening made Marcus laugh._

' _Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can't outrun what you've done. What you truly are.' And he wanted to pull the dagger out? But Marcus didn't let him and with laugh that seemed crazy and full of madness he told Lucifer 'And neither can you.'_

 _At that Lucifer's face was on fire and Marcus died._

' _Lucifer' Chloe came back down the stairs._

' _Lucifer' she called him again as he was standing up by Marcus' body._

 _Lucifer turned around and exhaled, relieved to see her, clearly unaware of his change._

' _It's all true.' Chloe said and it caught him by surprise as he asked 'Detective?' not so sure about himself anymore._

' _It's all true' Chloe repeated with eyes wide open. Chloe took few steps back and had to sit down._

' _Chloe...?' Lucifer asked and then caught a reflection of himself in a mirror. He closed his eyes and with exhaustion catching up on him he fell down to his knees. Chloe was still just watching him, not even daring to blink._

 _Lucifer suddenly clutched his arm and grunted in pain. He looked at Chloe and asked her 'Do you know how to pray, Detective' and looked at her as she was not responding at all. He had to brace himself against the floor when he added 'please, call my brother.' And with that he fell down completely losing consciousness._

 _Chloe was watching him her face not giving up any clues. Suddenly Amenadiel appeared, in a tunic of some sort with magnificent pair of wings on his back._

 _He stopped before Chloe and looked at her with concern._

' _Chloe? Did you just called me? It sounded urgent. Serious. Are you all right?' He said and she finally looked up._

' _Help him, please.' She said softly and hugged her knees close to her chest with few tears on her face. She kept on watching Lucifer._

 _Amenadiel turned and saw his brother lying down._

' _Oh Luci...' He said. Then he noticed Cain's dead body and the other bodies around the area. Then he picked up one broken feather covered in blood and looked back down at his brother._

 _The video seemed to be broken as suddenly there was nothing – no Amenadiel, no Lucifer, no feathers._

Chloe stopped the feed as she knew that other would come soon and she didn't have to relive that.

"Is the feed damaged?" She asked Ella without turning to face her.

"No. I tried to dig in and it seems the time was slowed down."

"What?"

"I don't know how much you know about angels and such... but they do have powers. And it seems Amenadiel here can slow down time. I tried playing it in a slow motion and it worked. Do you want to see?"

"Just tell me." Chloe asked her and finally turned away from the screen that made little sense to her.

"He gathered all the feathers to a pile and set them on fire. There was nothing left. Not even ash. Then he picked up Lucifer like he weighted close to nothing and then he was just gone." Ella came closer to Chloe and just had to ask.

"Did you really pray to him?"

"I ... I thought about it but didn't know how so I just did my best."

"And it worked. Now there is no evidence pointing to something divine happening. And Lucifer got away before the cavalry arrived. I just don't understand how he was suddenly bulletproof."

And it had Chloe thinking and there was a particular memory of him telling her that she made him vulnerable. She looked up and with a sad quivering smile she had the answer her friend was seeking.

"I make him bleed."

"What? Come on Decker, it's not that bad." She tried to argue, not really understand the point Chloe had.

"No, you don't get it. When I am around he can get shot. He's mortal. When I am not around he's... like this."

"That's why he wanted you to leave in the beginning."

"Yes. And that's why his wings... oh Ella his wings..." Chloe said and without a warning she started sobbing, crying all her pain out of her chest.

Ella didn't hesitate for a moment and drew her friend into her arms.

"Shh... it's okay. Let it go, let it all go..." She whispered into her hair and held her as she cried. It was long overdue and she truly needed it.


	2. Human, angel & demon

**A/N:** Wooow! Thanks for liking this story! I honestly think they would start season 4 with something like "6 months later" or so and keep us in the dark for some time before telling us how it all happened after Devil of my word...

I will try to get back to all of you as soon as possible, I promise!

And I apologize about the delay, after one painful dentist appointment I was unable to do anything for a couple of days. Sorry... Hope this chapter isn't confusing. If it is, let me know and we can try to fix it!

* * *

 _3 weeks earlier...  
_

Amenadiel was grateful for the balcony his brother had at his penthouse. This way he could land there with him still unconscious in his arms. He was almost sure he would wake up as soon as they were further away from Chloe. It worried him that there was no change in his brother's condition.

He put him down onto his bed gently not really sure what was wrong with him. He noticed the holes in his shirt but there was no blood around. The wound on his arm was still bleeding although it didn't seem deep. Amenadiel back at that loft noticed one of Maze's blades sticking from Cain's chest so he assumed the same blade caused this wound. Well, that was bad. But it should not be THAT bad. Something else was wrong.

Then he remembered the feathers. Lucifer's feathers. Of course. His wings must have been damaged. And he didn't let them heal. If the scene where he had found him gave any clues he would guess that even all the bullets were still in the wings. His brother had to be in considerable pain.

But what truly bothered him was his skin. Lucifer was back to his devil-self. So his theory was probably right – at least it seemed so. He didn't know what to think about it though.

He tried to wake him up but with no effort.

Couple of blocks away Maze was lying on Linda's couch, they were talking, trying to find some common ground where they could start with rebuilding their friendship.

Suddenly Maze clutched her head.

"Maze what is it? Are you okay?"

"I... It's..." And she gasped. Then she looked at Linda. "It's Lucifer."

"You can feel him again?"

"Yes. Strongly."

"What is going on?"

"I don't know. But he's in pain. And in grave danger." And Maze looked worriedly at Linda.

"Okay. What do we do?"

"We have to find him."

"I suppose he is with Chloe trying to find whoever killed Charlotte." Linda suggested and Maze looked panicked.

"You know who." Linda told her.

"Yes. Cain."

"Sure..."

"And if they were together then he was..."

"Mortal."

"So Chloe had to be with him when he was hurt."

"Where would he go to heal?"

"Lux."

And before they could think it through they gathered their stuff and Linda drove them over. Maze was sure Lucifer was in danger but she was too weak to deal with it herself. As they were nearing the place the feeling intensified. She was sure Lucifer was there.

The sight that met them when they entered the penthouse took their breath away. They both rushed over to Amenadiel .

"Amenadiel!"

"Maze. Linda. What are you doing here?"

"I felt Lucifer." Maze told him and he smiled.

"You can feel him again?"

"Yes. And as I also see him now I can understand why. The Lord of Hell is back."

"So it seems."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. Chloe prayed, she called me."

"Chloe... what?" Linda asked not following.

"She prayed to me. She was distressed and it sounded very urgent. So I came to check upon her."

"You have your wings back." Maze observed and he nodded.

"What did you find?" She asked and saved her other wings-related questions for later.

"Chloe was unharmed but she was clearly shaken. She asked me to help Lucifer. He was lying there on the ground, unconscious. His feathers were everywhere and covered in blood. I burnt them and took him away. But he hasn't woken up." He told them.

Maze inspected him and found the wound on the arm. The bleeding was not so intense but it still hasn't stopped entirely.

"What did this? Who?"

"I'd say Cain with your blade." Amenadiel said and Linda looked at him all shocked.

"What do you mean Cain? What happened?" Maze asked.

"I don't know what happened. But Lucifer was on the ground by Cain's dead body. And Cain had your blade in his chest."

"Lucifer killed him." Linda said.

"Probably, yes." Amenadiel replied. "I took him here and I thought that he would get better but he's still bleeding."

"Show me your wings." Maze told him and gave him the look that allowed no objections.

Amenadiel took a few steps back and unfolded his wings. Linda was totally mesmerized by them and had to shake herself out of the silver haze that seemed to envelop her vision.

Maze walked to Amenadiel and without a word she pulled a feather. Amenadiel yelped in surprise and pain. She smirked at him.

"That hurts you know." He accused.

"Baby..." Maze mocked him and found Linda still staring at the wings.

"Hey Linda... wake up!" She called with a smile on her face.

"What? Oh yes, right. Well. I'm sorry. It's not that every day you get to see angel wings." She said apologetically and smiled despite everything. "Why did you pull a feather?"

"Because when I got hurt the same way she saved my life with one of Lucifer's." He replied.

"So all your feathers can heal wounds?" Linda asked as this was new information for her. Lucifer never mentioned this.

"We will see..." Maze replied and walked over to her master and friend. "I haven't heard about it before but well... Help me get him out of the suit."

"How?"

"I don't know, cut it away! Tear it apart! I don't bloody care." Maze told them as she couldn't get to the wound as much as she needed to.

"No way. I'm not cutting his suit. I don't have a death wish." Amenadiel replied.

"Have you seen it? It's already ruined beyond repair." Linda pointed out and Amenadiel had to give her credit for noticing. So he helped them cut the jacket and shirt away from Lucifer's body.

Linda was worried about hurting him as his skin looked very sensitive. It was a shock to see his face but to see his whole torso was something completely different and truly she wasn't ready for it even though she had gotten used to his face.

Maze then took the feather and put it to the wound. At first there was nothing and she thought that perhaps only some Angels had the healing powers but when Amenadiel walked over and touched his brother the feather began to glow and the blood stopped.

Maze smiled in relief and they waited a moment before Lucifer began to stir. As he woke up a minute or two later he was rather confused and it took him some time before he could think clearly. He looked around and found his brother, Maze and Linda in his bedroom.

"Will somebody explain, please?" He said and looked from one to another. "Wild party I missed?"

And so Amenadiel told him how Chloe prayed to him and how he came and saved him. Maze told him how she had felt him after a really long time and that they came to help and found him bleeding. She told him that it was his brother's feather that healed him.

"That's impossible. Only my feathers can heal wounds."

"Well look at your arm then." Linda pointed out.

Lucifer got up and walked over to a mirror. When he saw himself he stood still and couldn't move. It seemed like he wasn't even breathing. His arm was forgotten as everything else than happened. Nothing around him existed, he was absolutely caught in the moment he saw his own reflection.

"Lucifer?" Linda tried calling his name. She wanted to walk over but Maze stopped her and with a nod and a smile Linda let her go instead.

Maze walked to Lucifer and put her hand onto his shoulder. She stood next to him and watched their reflection in the mirror. With a shake of her head she revealed her own demonic face.

"It's okay." She said.

"No, Mazikeen. It most certainly is not. I cannot change back."

"What? How is that possible?"

"If I go with Amenadiel's theory that doesn't seem as insane as it had seemed before then I'd say that this is the real me."

"Why would it be?" Maze asked softly. "You have always been many things and had many faces. Why would that be any different now?"

Lucifer looked at her and had to think about what she just said. She seemed different. She changed. As did he.

"What brought this on?" Linda asked from behind them finally daring to come closer, finally breathing through the initial shock of seeing their true identities.

"I killed a human." Lucifer answered, it was barely above whisper and judging by his tone he felt guilty because of it.

"What happened there?" Linda asked.

"We followed a lead on Cain. We knew he was the Sinnerman and that he killed Charlotte. We got lured into a trap. He shot Chloe."

"What?!" Linda couldn't understand but he shushed her and continued.

"He ordered his man to kill us. I shielded us with my wings and then took her to safety. I came back alone and fought his men and then him."

"He wanted to kill you."

"Yes. But without Chloe there I was much stronger." He explained. "I won."

"So it was self-defence." Linda told him and noticed that Maze hasn't said anything the whole time.

"You don't understand." Lucifer said.

"Okay so if you think you can't kill a human to protect yourself than what about killing a human in fight for Chloe's life?" She offered and knew by experience that it was just what he needed to hear to start truly thinking about everything.

"Lucifer it was you or him. You had no choice."

"I don't understand, Linda. When I killed Uriel I felt pain and remorse and it was eating me alive. And I did that for Chloe as well, and my mother of course. But this time I kind of enjoyed it." He explained.

Lucifer sat down on the ground leaning against the wall and Linda slowly knelt by him. Maze was there as well still standing by the sink with her back to the mirror.

"He laughed at my face when he was dying. I just told him he would not be coming to heaven because he had killed Charlotte. And he laughed at my face seeing me change." He remembered.

"Cain was a monster. You are not." Maze said after a moment.

"I made a deal with him you know... he would kill Amenadiel and frame you for it so you would have no choice but to go back to hell. And I would be coming with you. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't. So he went for revenge. I'm so sorry." She said and looked at Lucifer. He was looking at her intensively.

"Mazikeen..."

"I am so sorry about everything." She apologized. "I promise to tell you everything later."

"Very well... we both have things we should probably talk about." He replied and she seemed grateful. She missed him.

"I'm sorry about playing you back then and I am sorry about ever making a deal with that imbecile."

"What happened to you, Mazie?" He asked suddenly looking at her not commenting on her confession. His voice softened and as they truly knew him they all could say that he genuinely cared about her well-being.

"I refused to help. He knocked me down with a drug. I woke up and fought my way out of there."

"She came to my office to check on me as he had told her he would have me killed." Linda added.

"What does that mean?" Lucifer asked.

"It means I'm coming to terms with my emotions and I think I don't want to go back to Hell." Maze told him and to her surprise he smiled at her.

"Why don't you accept who you are?" She asked him then.

"I thought I did." He replied and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Luci what about your wings?" Amenadiel asked after a long moment of silence.

His brother finally looked up at him and cringed.

"Not at my best right now. And I fear there's plenty of evidence left behind."

"No, there is nothing. The feathers are gone."

Lucifer looked at him kindly and nodded his thanks.

"I very much appreciate your help and concern but could you leave me now?"

"Aren't you going to ask?" Maze said with a wonder.

"Ask what?"

"About Decker." She told him and noticed the pain coming across his face before he blinked and was back to normal.

"No."

Amenadiel came and knelt by his brother. No matter what he needed to hear it. He needed to believe it.

"She called me. She actually prayed to me, brother. And she could have asked anything in that situation but she asked me to help you."

With that he gathered both Maze and Linda and they walked away to the elevator and left Lucifer there to think and come to terms with everything that has happened. The last thing they saw was pair of white and silver wings covered in dried blood with missing feather and broken parts. Their hearts broke for him.

Lucifer was left alone to think. And he did plenty of that. He took a shower and then got dressed casually as he normally would without that horrendous thing now looking back at him from the mirror reflection. Events of the past hours – days –weeks – couple of days were running through hi mind and he was trying to come to terms with them – and with himself.

But there was no difference whatsoever. He was the devil and he would have to decide what to do with his life now when he couldn't very well go out and play the piano in the club or go out or...

Or be with Chloe Decker. His detective.

He wondered how she was doing of course. But he saw no point in hurting and scaring her more by appearing looking like this. He very much doubted she would come around. But there was this tiny little voice in his head and it kept on telling him to give her time. And not to run away again – not that he was going to. This time he would at least say goodbye.

Should it come down to it he would have to ask Mazikeen if she would want to stay or leave with him. That would have to be her decision. Tough one.

He lied down, tired and in pain both physically and emotionally and hoped his wings would either fall off or heal. And most of all he hoped that morning would bring some peace to his soul as he was sure that it would help him to get his angel face back.

He fell asleep, broken after battle, alone – but alive and with at least three people – well one angel, one demon and one human that cared about his well-being. And that was something that gave him tiny hope that found its place deep in his heart. He feared that feeling it was giving him but there was a part of him that welcomed it. He was just so tired. And his wings hurt. He should have probably let Maze take the bullets out. Well he would wait till the morning and should the little buggers still be there he would call her. He hoped that these particular body parts would take care of themselves.


	3. Scotch, bullets & new beginning

_Sooo what do you think huh? 10 new episodes! Yay! And on Netflix so we might get to see some real dark exciting episodes about our beloved Lord of Hell and with Chloe knowing the truth there is so much potential in it for them! And as they don't think (so far) that there will be more we might also get some nice and most welcomed closure. Aaaah big hopes!_

* * *

In the morning Lucifer woke up sore and with strange heavy feeling around his heart. He was afraid to open his eyes and look at himself.

When he looked at the mirror when he woke up in the middle of the night he saw the red color he hated so much. Burnt flesh. Scarred tissue. He drank half a bottle of whiskey before he managed to calm down.

During the time when he had been slowly drinking away the sorrow and self-pity he at least managed to think.

When he had to kill his brother he hated himself for it. It was his brother. He was family. But he put in danger someone Lucifer cared about. Chloe. He couldn't fully understand the meaning of it back then but he could now. He was in love with Chloe – had been for some time. And he could overcome the loss of his brother or mother but he knew deep in his heart that he wouldn't be able to overcome Chloe's death. He knew that much – proved that much when he made the deal with his father – his life for hers.

He chuckled at that thought. What would she probably tell him if she knew? She would kick his sorry butt all the way down to Hell. She would tell him not to do it again and she would make him promise her he wouldn't. But he wouldn't agree to it as he never lies and no matter what he was sure that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

He killed his brother and carried that guilt in his heart – and he forever would. His mother and brother forgave him for it. And in a way he forgave himself too. But it was one of the few things he truly regretted about his life. And yet – he knew that should the situation come again he wouldn't hesitate to act to save Chloe.

No matter the cost.

So he couldn't understand why it was all different about Cain. He had to think about the reason why he had agreed to help him to kill himself in the first place. Did he just want to get rid of him? Was it revenge on his father? Or did it mean more to him? Well at first he wanted to anger his father. But then it became more that was for sure. And when Chloe got involved… why didn't he stop it?

He knew why. Because he had hoped that if he put some distance between them those feelings he couldn't understand would go away. He was an idiot thinking that it would help matters. He should have listened to Linda a lot sooner.

Lucifer finished another glass of whiskey and closed his eyes. At first he was the one to push Cain towards Chloe and then he was the reason her life was in danger. How could he forgive himself for doing that? He was an idiot! He failed her on every possible level. And not just her. Linda. Maze. Charlotte. He was so invested in his own issues that he failed to see the bigger picture.

And when it finally all became clearer it was too late.

Chloe however changed her mind – and he still didn't know why exactly as they haven't really talked about it. And that angered Cain and he made a deal with Maze.

Lucifer was actually looking forward to talking to her about it all. They both had a lot to explain. It was difficult for him to admit it be he had missed her. Mazikeen was a part of him and he felt something similar to pain of losing a good friend when she walked away from his life.

When Maze refused to keep her end of the deal Cain wanted to get rid of her. Idiot. That moron had no idea what she was capable of. And so Cain planned the whole scenario to get him killed. And of course Chloe couldn't let it just happen. She had to step up to protect his life. Why would she? How could she?

Lucifer could still feel the pain from every single bullet in his wings. Maybe because they were still there – his wings were not healing at all. It hurt like hell – pun intended. But more he could still feel the coldness that enveloped his heart the moment that bastard had shot Chloe. He would swear his heart stopped beating.

He enjoyed killing Cain. He knew he deserved to die and after everything he had put them through there was no other outcome. He already tried to kill them so where was the point in trying to arrest him? And besides who could tell who had been part of the whole Sinnerman's group of bad guys, huh?

No, Lucifer knew that it was either him or Cain. And if he had lost Chloe would be dead too as he would surely go after her to silence the only witness. No, it had to happen. And one part of him was happy but the other was full of regret and remorse. It wasn't easy to take a life – even life of such gangster as Cain was. But he also felt relieved as he knew that Chloe would be safe. He wasn't sure about what it all meant but slowly he came to the point where he could accept what had happened.

He was the Lord of Hell and his job was to punish evil. And he was also Lucifer and his job – kind of – was to protect the Detective – as she was brought to this world as a part of plan of his father's. Plan he still failed to fully understand though. But he came to realize that it didn't matter one bit. The original purpose could have been anything – he didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about was that she was here, on Earth, alive and that he had the chance to get to know her.

He would maybe later allow himself to remember the last kiss they shared which had given him hope. Hope he lost the moment he was back to his devil-self and she had seen him kill Cain.

He had to move on.

Lucifer fell asleep then.

And now was still sitting with his eyes closed. When he finally opened them and took a look at his hand he felt tears in his eyes. The hand he saw was a human one. He got up and looked into the mirror. And there it was, his angel face – not that he would ever call it that – even though it was exactly that.

It took him a couple of minutes to regain his composure. He walked over to the mirror and tried changing back and forth and to his surprise it worked. Everything was back in normal. He got himself a drink and realized that he indeed had missed his devil face. It brought him some sense of normalcy and also this bolt of power that shot through his veins. He had missed that indeed.

Oh he was sure that he would need time but perhaps this once he might actually do it right and accept both his personas and let them become one. He had no desire to go back to his old self but somehow it occurred to him that perhaps he should – and could – find a new self where he was proud to be both Lord of Hell and Lucifer Morningstar.

And he should probably come to terms with some of the things his father had done – or intended to do. And of course he had already understood that whatever his dad's plans were, he was his own man now and wouldn't let his dad or siblings mingle with his life anymore.

Lucifer went over to his bar and poured himself a generous drink of one of his favorite Scotch bottles. He savored the taste, the rich spicy liquid slowly burning down his throat and settling as a warm feeling in his chest – and lower.

Thinking about his situation he also knew he would have to figure out what to do about Hell. Somebody should be watching over the lost souls down there. He was not ready to go back – well that would probably depend on how the detective would react but he had no false hopes regarding that. But Hell shouldn't be left unguarded and without a ruler. There had to be someone capable… he would have to think about it and make amends.

Later on during the day he had a visitor. Maze came. At first there were no words said. He poured her a drink and they sat down together, not talking at all, just being together, sipping their drinks.

"So… you have both of your faces now, huh?" She asked and he just nodded.

"It appears I had to come to terms with myself, both of myselves."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I know who I am." He said and she smiled at him wickedly.

"You're back?"

"I wouldn't say so. No more wild parties, no more favors."

"None at all?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Maybe – but for the right reasons." He answered with a smirk and it obviously made her happy as she smiled at him.

"What about you, Mazikeen?"

"I don't know. I think I'd like to stay here in LA and try to repair the damage."

"Linda?"

"Yeah, and Decker and her kid."

"That will be tough."

"Yeah especially now when she knows the truth finally." Maze said and looked at him with knowing look. "You gotta be happy about it." She pointed out.

"I thought I would be."

"But…?"

"But I never imagined that it would happen under such drastic circumstances." He said and Maze had nothing to add.

"Do you despise me, Mazikeen?" He asked suddenly and it caught her off-guard.

"What?!"

"Do you despise me? Hate me?" He repeated and she got up and started to pace around. It took her some time to figure out the answer.

"I don't know, Lucifer. I liked you before and I liked our life. Then with Decker everything changed. You changed. Some parts of you for the better but you lost your edge. You were all whiny and emotional and it was disgusting." She told him honestly and he sat there on his couch gaping at her.

"See? Not so long ago you would remind me in some spectacular way that I was just talking to my master and I was out of line. But now?"

"So you're disappointed in me." He stated and she looked him in the eye.

"I was. And I thought that going back to Hell would solve everything."

"And you don't think so anymore?" He asked after a minute.

"No. I think I want to try to live here and deal with all those crazy emotions."

"But…?" He prompted as he could hear it in her voice.

"But I want to be sure that should the time come you'll go from being my friend to being my master again and take me back down with you." She said finally and sat down.

And it left Lucifer thinking.

"You would want to go back with me?"

"I would go anywhere with you if I'm sure it's worth it." She said and went over to the bar to pour herself another drink.

"Mazikeen…" He called her after few minutes but she stayed where she was. So he got up and walked slowly over to her. She looked up and he could see it in her eyes that just like him she had changed into someone new and had to accept the change if she was about to live here. He wanted her to know how important she was to him but didn't have to right words.

"Will you run Lux for me again?" He asked her then and they both knew what it meant. Betrayals forgiven, bridges repaired. He was offering her the profound olive branch of peace showing her that he cared about her as much as she cared about him.

"Can I keep my job?" She asked.

"Oh Mazie, you just love tracking down humans don't you? Scare them a bit and make them cry in fear…" He replied with a smirk and gleam in his eyes.

"Like you don't enjoy that when they deserve it." She told him and he had to smile. She knew him well.

He raised his glass to hers and they sealed the deal with finishing off the bottle he had opened before. While drinking she told him about Cain and what she knew and what she had done. And he told her the rest of the story. So in the end they both knew the whole truth about the other and could really start working together again.

In the evening she looked at him again with the searching look she had when she was trying to figure something out.

"What? Just spit it out, Mazikeen."

"Nothing. You seem uncomfortable."

"Well of course I am uncomfortable. My wings are broken and full of bullets. I thought they would just fall off and let me be now when I am back to being me but they are stuck. And it hurts."

He replied and Maze looked at him in wonder.

"They didn't come out?"

"No."

"Let me see."

"I'm not a trained animal Mazikeen."

"Let me help." She clarified. And with a huff he closed his eyes and with considerable effort and few grunts of deep pain he unfolded his wings.

Mazikeen gasped as she saw them. His magnificent beautiful wings were a mess. She walked over and took a closer look. She didn't even dare to touch them. Suddenly she had this thought that if Cain and his men were still alive she would hunt them down and kill them for doing this.

"Lucifer…"

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to take the bullets out?" She asked him.

"You would try?" He asked in disbelief. He wasn't that sure about where they stood on this ground.

"If you want to…" She offered her help but left the decision to him.

"Yes, please." He said in the end because he knew that it was either that or cutting them off himself again – and that was messy and very painful.

"It's gonna hurt. They're all broken and the dried blood won't help things."

"Thank you for reminding me." He snapped back and Maze held her hands up in surrender.

She walked over to the bar and opened a drawer. She brought back some tweezers and scissors and some other things. She also brought alcohol – for Lucifer and for the wings as well. She gave Lucifer something to bite into before she started.

She was methodical and went one row of feathers to the other. She tried cleaning up the blood, she traced all the bullets and took them out, she also had to pull some of the badly damaged feathers as those would most probably not heal at all. The damage was done when Decker had been with him so she wasn't sure of the aftermath of that regarding his wings.

When she was done Lucifer was unconscious. He was the Devil and he was not really feeling pain - well aside from being with Decker - but with wings it all worked a little differently. They were not just a part of him. They were very sensitive. And the pain she had to be causing him by her ministrations had to be blinding for him.

When she was done she had quite a collection of bullets, she counted thirty-three in each wing - which she found amusing only a little bit. That number seemed to be quite favourite for his family. There was also a pile of broken feathers in the tin bin in the bathroom, which she set on fire later to get rid of the evidence. Lucifer's wings were broken so she tried to fix them into the right position but he would have to keep them unfolded for some time so they could heal properly. And to her surprise there was fresh blood there – every time she pulled a feather there were new bright red drops appearing.

She even checked couple of times if Decker wasn't around but she wasn't. Maze gave clear instructions to the personnel not to let anyone come upstairs. It was a mystery to her why his wings would still bleed but at least they were cleaned up and taken care of.

When Lucifer woke up she was sitting on his couch, feet on his table, drink in her hand.

Lucifer looked around and nodded his thanks.

"You know you gotta keep them like this if you don't want to break them some more." She told him and he just growled.

"Just what I need."

"Be a good devil and listen to me for once." She reprimanded him and after a moment he agreed.

"What are you going to do about Decker?" She asked then.

"Nothing at all."

"What? Why?"

"If she wishes to see me she will contact me. I won't pressure her. Not after what happened." And he sounded sure so she knew there was no point in trying to change his mind even though she didn't really agree with him on this one.

"Do you know what she's gonna write down about the shooting?" Maze asked and watched the horror on Lucifer's face. So he hasn't thought of that.

She let it be as she knew him well enough to be sure he would deal with it – clumsily probably but somehow for sure.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mazikeen, for your help."

"I'll go now." She said and then smiled at him in a way only a demon could. "I have a job to do. Downstairs."

Lucifer beamed up at her and she left with a smile of her own.

They would be okay.


	4. Detective & her partner

**A/N** I had some time to write. Next chapter won't be up so fast, heh... but soon I hope!

* * *

 _Present time..._

In the morning Chloe woke up all stiff and sore on her couch. She looked around her place and found Ella in the kitchen making coffee and toasts.

"Hey, you're awake..."

"Hi..."

"How are you feeling?" Ella asked and brought her the coffee for a start.

"Thanks... well... I don't really know. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Nah. Don't be. You needed a friend."

"I did." Chloe agreed and smiled at her. Only a true friend would stay with her through the night as she cried her heart out and fell into an uneasy slumber. She must have fallen deep asleep from exhaustion later.

The silence stretched for a bit too long before Ella couldn't take it anymore.

"So what now? Are you finally going to call him? Or go over?"

"And what do I say?" Chloe asked, nervous.

"Dunno. Hello Lucifer. I miss you Lucifer. I would start with that..." Ella supplied and Chloe chuckled.

"I am not sure he's even still in town."

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"Wild guess..." Ella shrugged. She trusted her gut instinct. Besides she had been in contact with him – but at this point Chloe didn't need to hear that.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me..." Chloe asked and Ella found it a bit amusing that her kick-ass detective friend was acting like that.

"After everything he's done for you? Don't be a fool."

"Exactly. After everything he's done for me. And what have I done, huh? I never believed him. I let him took all those bullets for me and then when he finally had his real face back I failed him."

"No, you saved him. You called Amenadiel and he got him out."

"But..."

"No buts, Decker. Cut yourself some slack okay?"

Chloe sighed and got up. She put the cup down onto the counter.

"I need a shower." She said and Ella smiled. "Oh that you do girl." She agreed and Chloe left with a chuckle.

Ella wasn't sure if she should stay or not but decided to go. She had to go home and change before heading off to work and she guessed Chloe would need some time for herself before going over to Lucifer. Ella knew her friend well and was sure that in the end call wouldn't do – not after what she had seen last evening. No, Chloe would want to see him for herself.

Chloe took a shower and standing in front of her mirror she got a bit shocked from her appearance. She looked pretty worn out. Yeah well no surprise there as she barely slept the past weeks. She needed to pull herself together.

She got dressed and before she could talk herself out of it she grabbed her keys and left the apartment. Getting into her car she drove over to Lux. She didn't dare to use the back entrance, she went up through the front door.

The club was closed but she luckily met a familiar face at the door.

"Hello Mike.."

"Hello, Detective. Haven't seen you in a while..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Everything okay?"

"Sure... I just need to talk to Lucifer." She said and Mike smiled back at her.

"Take care, Detective."

"You too."

"Hope to see you more often!" He added with a smile and opened the door for her.

Chloe walked into the club and noticed that it hasn't changed much since she's been there for the last time. She was a bit worried the piano wouldn't be there but it stood where it should. She took a deep breath, her head filled with memories of all the happy moments she had enjoyed there. The place was magical in a way.

"Decker?"

Chloe turned and found Mazikeen standing by the bar dressed in her usual black although she was not as eccentric as she used to be.

"Maze..." She greeted her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Maze asked a bit defensively. "You look like crap." Maze added with a smirk and Chloe could only chuckle.

"Yeah, I know."

"So? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to him. Is he here?" She asked and hated herself for getting all nervous.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You come here after three weeks and ask what's wrong?" And Maze stood defensively now.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't take it well."

"And that's it?"

"I don't know what to say Maze! It threw me off! First Charlotte then Marcus and Lucifer, I just... Maze I..." And she was at loss for words.

Maze was watching her and she saw the pain on her face, she saw the way Chloe stood and talked and understood that she had been having rough time indeed.

"Mazikeen, I am sorry. It took me a long time to process it. And I know I should have come sooner. But I am here now. Please, I need to see him."

"You gonna break his heart again?"

"No, never." And she would have to deal with the 'again' part later.

"Chloe..."

"I miss him, Maze." Chloe said finally and Maze was shocked as there were no defence walls around her soul for that moment. And Maze saw it all there.

"You really do."

"I really do."

"Why now?"

"I know what happened with Mar. Ehm. Cain. I know exactly what happened."

"How could you?"

"They had cameras there. I saw the video yesterday. I guess it was the final push I needed."

Maze was watching her and Chloe held nothing back.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I let you go upstairs but you give your word that you're not going to hurt him more." Maze said and Chloe noticed the change. It was not about protecting her master this time. This was friendship. So it seemed that during those three weeks these two found their way to each other again.

"Thank you." Chloe said and with the tear rolling down her face Maze couldn't take it anymore and walked over to her and hugged her swiftly.

"Pull yourself together, Decker." She told her with a smile. And Chloe sniffled.

"I missed you too you know." Chloe told her. "Can we catch up later? Please?" She asked and Maze sobered up a bit.

"If you know the truth about him, there's also my truth."

"You have your scary face too?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me?" Chloe asked before she could think about it. Maze hesitated for a moment but then she nodded and her face changed.

Chloe – and she was damn proud of it – didn't even take a step back. She was looking at Maze and there were wild thoughts and images running through her mind but none of them mattered. This was the woman her daughter loved and she was a demon with half of her face missing. Wow. Yeah okay, she was freaking out a bit but they would talk later.

"Thank you." She said then and Maze was surprised but she smiled at her. Before she could change back and say anything else they heard the elevator doors.

"Mazikeen have you seen..." Lucifer started to say something but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Maze and Chloe standing there toe to toe smiling at each other sadly while Maze had her demonic appearance. What was going on?!

"Detective..." He whispered and felt his heart hammer in his chest.

Chloe turned around and with a deep breath she greeted him "Hi Lucifer" and then she waited. Chloe was anxious and yet with each passing second there was this strange feeling moving up her spine. She couldn't place it, couldn't name it. But it was welcomed.

She at least took a good look at him. There he was, dressed casually and yet all business, just like him, just like always. To her he looked handsome as never before. He was... human. And he was nervous and unsure and ... alive. Chloe knew that this image would be forever carved into her heart as she knew this might be very well the last time she gets to see him.

"Chloe." He said finally and she smiled nervously at him.

"I.." She wanted to say something but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"You what, detective?" Lucifer asked not really understanding what was going on – and that uncertainty made its way into his voice. "What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" And there was no bitterness in his voice, he seemed genuinely curious.

But Chloe knew him better. And she was also smart enough not to comment on it. And she really was about to answer but she just huffed and had to blink away her tears. Damned! This was not her at all. What was happening to her?

Lucifer was watching her, curious and worried. He was also happy because he could see that she had obviously accepted the truth – given the fact that he had to give Maze one of his strict looks so she would change her face back – at which she smirked at him.

"Did you need something, detective?" He asked hoping to prolong the inevitable conversation that would surely follow and make his world crumble down around him once again.

"Actually yes." Chloe replied with a sigh – happy that she didn't have to talk about the real reason just right then.

"We got a case yesterday. Murdered child." She said and Lucifer's face immediately changed – his features were not so soft anymore. He got angry and she knew he would help her.

"Do you want me to help you with it?" He asked.

"Yes. If you would like to..." She offered him a way out but he didn't take it.

"Yes. I would." He replied and they kept on looking at each other with affection and yet worriedly.

Mazikeen behind them snorted as this was the kind of behaviour she used to despise but now found amusing as she got to understand it better. Those two were hopeless.

She watched them for couple more seconds before she cleared her throat loudly. They both blinked and there it was again – the anxiety.

"So shall we go?" Lucifer asked and Chloe only nodded.

They left Lux together and Maze could only wish them luck. They were both stupid. And amusing. And only a little bit disgusting. Aaah all the emotions! Linda will have a field day around it.

Lucifer didn't insist on coming in his own car and so they drove together. At first they were silent but then while he was looking at Chloe – and enjoying the view pretty much – she spoke up.

"Thank you for coming along."

"Think nothing of it, detective. I know how hard these cases are."

"I know you do..." She said softly and took a deep breath. "I really appreciate your help but the case was not the reason why I came today to see you."

"I was afraid of that." He said and it worried her.

"Afraid?"

"Yes." He replied and she dared one look at him before focusing back on the driving. She was about to say something but he beat her to ut.

"How's Beatrice? And Daniel?" He asked instead as he really didn't want to go back to the event happening three weeks ago. Not just yet.

"They're on a trip together. They'll be coming back home tomorrow."

"Father and daughter bonding time?" He asked.

"Yes. They needed it after everything that happened." She replied and he could only nod his approval.

Chloe parked at the precinct and before Lucifer had a chance to get out of the car she reached for his hand lying on his leg. The simple touch set his skin on fire and she could feel it. The electricity their bodies together created was even stronger than before.

She heard him gasp in surprise but neither pulled away. After a moment she looked up and met his searching eyes.

"Perhaps we could have lunch together."

"Perhaps we could." He agreed with a smile and tried to assess the situation.

"Or dinner."

"Or dinner." He repeated and it was not a question. He was willing to have any meal with her she wished him to. He was selfishly enjoying her being this close and it was very difficult not to start talking right there.

"Lucifer..."

"Perhaps we shall go and start working on the case." He said before she could put her thoughts into a sentence. She nodded then and let his hand go.

"I already started but I didn't get far..."

And on their way up to the office she told him all about her findings and the crime scene and all the information she had so far about the victim.

Up in the office Lucifer could barely say hello before he was enveloped in bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you to Miss Lopez. I'm sure my Armani deserved it." He said and she immediately pulled away. Only then she noticed the way he was smiling at her. He was teasing her – a bit. His suit really could do without all the wrinkles from hugging.

"Welcome back, Lucifer." And there was obviously something she wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Miss Lopez?"

"Nothing." She replied and left. She closed the door behind her and got busy in her lab. She almost told him she knew about his true identity but then she noticed Decker's huge round eyes and the movement of her head – it was a clear 'No! Shut up and go.' So she left. Aaah this was killing her.

Chloe handed Lucifer all she had about the case and they sat down together to go over it.

Lucifer saw photos of the murdered girl and it made his blood boil. He truly hated these! He had to remind himself that his eyes - and his real face – could appear if he didn't pay enough attention to his moods so he had to calm down a bit.

So maybe he was not that fond of children but nobody could defy their innocence and potential, the light in their hearts and the purity of their souls. And anyone taking that by violence deserved only the worst Hell could offer.

And he knew that bastard would get exactly that. And then again once he was back on his throne. He was not the one to forget these things.

They had no leads so they started to dig in around the girl's family and soon they found themselves in the middle of something that seemed to have no way to be solved. No clues, no names, nothing.

Of course they didn't make it to lunch at all.

Ella saved the day – well evening - when she found something on the girl's hand. It was barely there but she could get a sample and soon she had vague idea where this girl came from. It was fairly easy to find the only shipyard that still used this type of oil as it was rather old-fashioned and produced only in small amounts – and only upon specific orders - but some of the maintenance crew wouldn't change it for anything.

Lucifer came to Chloe then.

"Do you want to go over there and check it out now?" He asked and knew she would want to go. But she was torn in between that and the dinner she was so looking forward to.

"We can have another meal together once this case is solved, Chloe. I'm not going anywhere." He said then and she was so surprised by the use of her first name that she was at loss for words.

Ella heard it all and she could hardly believe it. So they haven't talked at all about the loft and the shooting! Sure they wouldn't... they just got back to business like nothing happened at all! She knew how they both took cases with children involved so she promised herself she would let them solve the case and if they didn't sit down to talk then she would lock them up somewhere.

So Chloe agreed and they left to check out the shipyard.

There were only a handful of people there and they didn't know a thing. It was pointless. They would have to come back some other time.

Chloe drove Lucifer to Lux and the situation got very awkward down there.

"I am unsure about the right course of action right now." Lucifer said and she just smiled at him.

"That makes two of us." He nodded.

"Lucifer..." She said his name with such affection that he wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug her.

"Go home, detective. Get some sleep and get everything ready for Beatrice's return." He told her and then remembered something he used to do a long long long time ago. He reached over for her hand and when he met no resistance he kissed her knuckles softly.

"Good night, Chloe." He said then. And before he could get out of the car she stopped him.

"Good night, Lucifer. See you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully and he smiled at her.

"Of course." Lucifer told her and then watched her car as she drove away home.

He made his way up to the club and met Maze at the bar. The club was beginning to get full of people and the atmosphere was changing slowly. Maze poured him a drink and waited for him to say something. It took him some time but when he handed her his glass and got his second drink he looked at her and there it was – his red eyes flashed at her. She smiled wickedly.

"We'll soon have a job to do." He told her and she nodded. Lucifer took a look around and observed the people dancing, talking, laughing – and even making out – in his club. Things were getting back to normal. In a way.


	5. Deal with the Devil

_A/N Hey there people! I am so sorry... I had the chapter ready for uploading but my MS Word crashed and the file got lost. You have no idea how angry I was... I was so proud of my dialogues, finally... so I lost my 3000 words and it took me some time to find the energy to try to put it all together again. Plus with the end of the school year everything's been hectic. Baaaah._

* * *

It took them three days before they finally had a lead on the case.

During those three days Chloe made sure to be in the office as soon as possible to have as much work done as she could but she also made sure she would go home on time so she could pick up Trixie from school and spend time with her.

She knew her daughter probably noticed something was happening as she would let her cuddle every evening and once she even found Trixie in her bed by the morning snuggled so close... she loved her kid very much.

Those three days gave Dan a chance to start working again. The trip with Trixie helped him. He was in the process of grieving his lost love and dear friend and it was painful and it was difficult. But he had friends, he had his family and he had the satisfaction when he saw Marcus Pierce lying on the ground with a dagger in his chest. He knew he had to move on and he was trying to do just that. One day after another.

He was surprised when he saw Lucifer at the precinct as he had some unfinished business with him. Plus he wasn't buying the story Chloe gave them about his absence at the crime scene. But he trusted Chloe and he could also sense the change in the other man and decided to wait and see.

Lucifer struggled a bit in the beginning but in couple of hours he was back in his game. And with all the people he counted close to him present he hoped he could make a change. They still needed a lead on the murderer so he could give Mazikeen his name and let her do her thing. The poor schmuck wouldn't even know what hit him.

After the first argument about his behaviour with a witness he had with Decker he watched her walk away from him and something in him snapped. So he jogged after her and stopped her.

"Don't leave like this, detective."

"There's nothing left to say right now." She answered not willing to talk more.

"Later?"

"What?"

"Will you talk to me about this later?" He asked and after a moment of hesitation she agreed.

Chloe was taken aback by that behaviour but it got stuck with them. No more leaving after a heated argument. They would either stop and talk or at least promise each other to finish it later. She wasn't sure about what brought it on but she was slowly getting used to it. But it scared her as she had this nudging feeling that he was doing that as failsafe in case of sudden disappearance.

And Lucifer? He was still half worried she would literally send him back to Hell anytime soon and didn't want to have more regrets than he already had.

And so they started this new work dynamics and it wasn't entirely bad.

During those three days they tried to interrogate all the people working at the shipyard. Lucifer proved to be useful as half of them wasn't speaking English and he was the only one able to talk to them. Chloe didn't even bother asking how he knew what she assumed was some Eastern Europe language.

And after three days of hard work they still had nothing.

They met at the precinct and went through everything again and again and there was nothing.

"So that's it? We're done?" Dan asked.

"I don't know what to do! Maybe I was wrong and it was a dead end." Chloe admitted with a defeat in her voice.

"You always trust your instincts, that's what makes you do your job well." Dan told her and she smiled at him sadly and plopped down into her chair. She had no idea how to proceed.

Lucifer was the only one not saying anything. He was thinking and looking at the photos all around Ella's lab. He seemed to be deep in thought when he frowned. And Ella noticed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Lucifer?" Chloe called him.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I believe that Miss Jiao Ling told us that the last section was the area where they were working on a dozen ships for Mr... what was his name?" He looked at them with the question.

"Wu. Chen Wu. Chinese millionaire."

"Exactly. And she said he ordered specifics including colour as to fit his wife's preferences and his company branding."

"Yeah, some fancy named shade of brown." Dan supplied.

"So why is this ship in a different colour?" He asked and pointed out to one of the ships.

Ella walked over and took a look.

"There is a difference but..." And she was about to ask him how he could see from such distance before she realized that he just could.

"I'll take a look." Dan said and with a nod in her direction left the room.

"And we will check it out." Chloe added and looked at Lucifer. "You coming?" And at that he smiled at her proudly.

In the parking lot Chloe walked over to Lucifer's car and when he just stood there staring at her she shrugged. "Or did you want to take mine?" She said and he beamed up and took out his keys.

Once on the road on their way to the shipyard Chloe couldn't stop looking at him. During those days they never – not even once – dared to touch the most pressing subject, the enormous elephant in the room – well with wings. She couldn't make herself do it and it seemed he wasn't any more willing than she was.

They worked together just fine, they even managed to grab a sandwich together once which was a success given the case and their devotion to it.

But there was something else she noticed today.

"What is it about you and Dan?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is it about you and Dan?" She repeated with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Lucifer..." She warned and he knew he wouldn't escape this.

"Very well... we talked."

"When? Why? About what?" She needed to know as it seemed personal.

"When? The day before yesterday. Why? Because he approached me and asked me to. And as to about what... well about the fact he blames me for Charlotte's death." He summarized and it left her speechless.

"He doesn't." Chloe wasn't buying it.

"Oh he does. I knew about Marcus' true identity. And plus it was my brother she gave her life for." He said and when he noticed the sharp intake of breath he dared to look at Chloe.

She was sitting there with her mouth open and she couldn't make a sound. What?! Lucifer understood he made a mistake. There was no way out of it now.

"I guess we didn't get to this part now did we..."

"No, not really..."

"It was Amenadiel who pulled her into the investigation about Cain – Marcus. And so he wanted to shoot him. But Charlotte heard something and she stood up and took the bullets meant for Amenadiel." He explained and didn't dare to look at her.

It took Chloe some time before she could think clearly again.

"So she's really in Heaven?" She asked and it surprised Lucifer – this was what she truly wanted to know?

"Yes. He took her there himself." He told her and she smiled back at him with tears in her eyes.

Before they could talk more about it Chloe's phone rang. It was Dan. He confirmed that all the ships were of the same owner and should have the same colour. And so once they reached the shipyard they went straight over to the boat. And inside they found something. And it made their blood boil. They found another girl, same clothes, same hair, same fate. This one though seemed hurt more like she struggled a lot before she died.

Chloe had to run from the scene and once outside she bent over the railing and threw up. She usually could stand anything but this was somehow too much. Lucifer was by her side in an instant and when she was finally aware of her surroundings again she realized he was there next to her, holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She remembered what he had told her back on the beach, it seemed like ages ago. Every crime scene breaks her heart a little. But this? This was worse.

Lucifer wanted to do something, wanted to help her, wanted to do anything but he was clueless. Things he would do couple of weeks ago, months ago... seemed like a bad idea now.

"What can I do, Chloe?" He asked in the end as he didn't want to screw up and this seemed like the lesser evil.

Chloe wanted to tell him she was fine and dismiss his worry but she had promised herself she wouldn't lie to him as she was sure he had never really lied to her. And so she reached for his hand and was happy when he didn't pull back and didn't let go.

"I don't know." She told him honestly and he nodded.

"Will you tell me when you do?" He asked softly and she nodded.

He realized there were tears on her face and reached over to wipe them away. Suddenly he stopped mid-movement as the gesture seemed too intimate for their situation. But she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes for a moment.

So it seemed he did the right thing in the end.

In a moment Chloe sighed and took out her phone to call in reinforcements.

That evening when Lucifer drove her home – he insisted as Beatrice was already there with a sitter, he wished nothing more than to follow her and make sure she was okay. He walked her to the door and when she opened and turned around to say good night Trixie suddenly appeared.

"Good evening, Beatrice." He said and she smiled at him. Chloe wanted to say something but the sitter appeared and she went over to thank her and pay her.

Lucifer used that moment to kneel down to Beatrice's eye level and she hugged him swiftly before he could object. He thought he would mind but he actually missed her so he hesitantly hugged her back. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before releasing her. Only then he noticed both the sitter and the detective watching them.

He whispered something to Trixie and she kissed his cheek – which shocked him beyond words – and with a nod in Chloe's direction he was gone.

The sitter left and Chloe found herself with Trixie on the couch.

"What did he tell you?" She asked with a smile.

"That's a secret." Trixie replied happily.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." She grinned at her mother and hugged her.

"Did you have a tough day?" She asked.

"Yes, monkey. Very tough day."

"Something bad happened?"

"It's a case we're working on."

"It makes you sad and worried." Trixie observed and Chloe was very proud of her in that moment.

"Yes. Yes, it does."

"Can I help?"

"I could use a bear hug." Chloe said and Trixie nearly jumped into her arms.

The morning was difficult for all of them when they met at the precinct.

So it was a serial kidnapper / killer and they had to find him soon. Ella tried to run facial recognition on those girls but they came up empty. Like nobody was missing them. So they tried international database and there it was. There were four girls missing from one little town in France. They were here on exchange for four L.A students that were currently learning French in France. So that meant two more missing.

The hell broke loose but they didn't find a single thing. Lucifer tried calling in for his favours with people that could actually know something but there was nothing. Maze tried her contacts and dark webs but there was nothing.

Like the man never existed.

It was taking its toll on all of them and as Lucifer was trying to help as much as he could he was hardly around with Chloe or Daniel. He hasn't seen them in days, they called each other but he started to feel the pressure of the situation. He knew she needed him as this was very difficult on her.

And to be honest, he needed her as well. And it was not unpleasant thought but it most certainly was unwelcomed feeling. He hated it.

Then Ms Lopez came with shocking information. One of the dentist's records didn't match. It didn't make any sense though. So she ran all the tests she could and they even asked for DNA samples from Interpol.

And the DNA didn't match.

So the girls were still alive. And who were these? They looked so much alike those on pictures that it was almost unbelievable.

That day a woman named Audrey Lescaut came from the Interpol to brief them in.

"Those four missing girls were all daughters of 4 men who witnessed something they shouldn't here in the US but decided against WITSEC. They were hiding in that little French town so they would keep their children safe, new names and all."

"So somebody kidnapped their kids because of what happened here."

"It appears so."

"Then why these two victims then?" Daniel asked Audrey.

"We've seen this before in the past. Once. They kidnapped a woman. Wife of a key witness who like these four decided against WITSEC. And then a corpse appeared with remarkable resemblance. The relatives confirmed the identity and back then we would not run DNA in such cases. And in a few weeks when everything was quiet again the husband went back to business and tried to seal a deal with one Jeremy Black. Big fish. He's into drugs, guns, everything. He operates in Eastern Europe under several different aliases. He tipped off Interpol and we stopped the deal. No sight of Jeremy but we got the husband. And it turned out his wife was alive and he had been blackmailed. Sadly we never found his wife or the kidnapper."

"So we can expect two more dead girls and there are actually four other missing?" Chloe asked and couldn't believe it.

"We informed the parents and we hope they would contact us should somebody reach out to them. But we do not think they would."

"Are you trying to tell me there is nothing we can do?"

"I'm sorry detective that I cannot help you more. It's up to the parents now. Our hands are tied."

"Maybe there is a way." Lucifer said suddenly. They all turned to look at him as he had been quite until then.

"How much do you trust the parents?"

"Why?"

"Let's say we confirm the dead of their daughters in news. We close the case as we have no leads. And one of those fathers then arrives back to L.A. And comes to me."

"To you? Why?"

"Well because it's well known that when you need a favour you come to me and make the deal with the devil." He said with a smile and didn't have to look at Daniel to see him roll his eyes on him.

"That's nonsense." Audrey replied.

"Actually it's not." Chloe said. "He has that reputation and people really come to him. Lucifer knows a lot of people so he kind of makes deals happen."

"So when this man comes to me and let's say wishes to make a deal with me to find who killed his daughter and I make this information known among certain people..."

"It might draw them out to tell him what they need from him in exchange for his daughter so you and those people you speak about would leave them alone. It would speed up things and we wouldn't have to wait weeks."

"Well it's a long shot I am afraid but all I can think of right now." Lucifer admitted.

"We could put him under surveillance, we could ask the FBI to help with their techs."

"It could actually work..." Audrey agreed.

And so they put the plan into motion and to their very surprise it worked.

In two days the news were full of tragic deaths of two teenage French girls. People from the local police, FBI and even the mayor of LA spoke about the hard work they did to find who was responsible. And also they sadly announced that there were no leads so the two cases that could have been related and put into a box in a storage until more lead were found.

In a week Lucifer had a visitor. During that week to keep the story he spent most of his time in Lux and not around the precinct. There were no other pressing cases and they decided that this should help with the cover.

Chloe worked with Dan and the official press release focus on another case of robbery gone wrong with two dead customers.

She hoped to talk to Lucifer and honestly she had been working up the nerve ever since Amenadiel took him out of the loft. And she was no closer than couple of weeks before. Dan knew something was bothering her but as he had a vague idea about what it was he decided to keep his mouth shut. He just told her that she could talk to him if she wanted to and she thanked him as she knew he meant it.

Mr. Peter Rothery appeared in Lux one evening and after couple of drinks he asked the bartender where he could find Mr. Morningstar.

"Why are you looking for him?" Maze asked.

"I was told he was the right person to talk to." He answered and in a moment Maze nodded as she assessed him and was fairly sure he was one of the fathers of those two presumably dead girls.

She showed him into a booth by the end of the club and walked away to get Lucifer. He came willingly and sat down opposite Peter. And they talked like they would and made the deal.

Deal with the devil.


	6. The woman I love

_A/N Sorry for the wait, summer... ;) Shorter one today but I just had to post this! Sorry about mistakes, I will come back to this one later to check out my spelling... (sheepish smile...)_

* * *

Once Mr. Rothery was away Lucifer called Chloe and told her about the meeting. Maze watched him and when he hung up she sat down on the edge of the table.

Few years ago he would find that position very alluring, now it just amused him. But he noticed couple of men watching her with burning intensity.

"So?"

"So let's spread the word."

"Ahhh... Can we hunt him down then?" She asked with a playful pout.

"I doubt there is anyone stupid enough to try to stop you Mazie." Lucifer replied and nodded in the direction of the men interested in Maze.

"If you want to have some fun they seem very willing..." He suggested and before she could reply he left. He knew she was in the process of finding herself and how her life should look like but those two surely looked like they could at least help her relax.

Maze walked away not really interested in sex that night. What amused her was the fact how oblivious Lucifer was to all the chicks ogling him. Yeah, times change... She stopped at the base of the stairs and turned around. Those two were really handsome. And she could use some tension release. She changed her mind and walked over to those two with a smile on her face.

Lucifer watched her and had to chuckle. Oh Maze...

Lucifer promised Chloe to keep her posted should there be some progress but in the two upcoming days there was nothing. They met at the precinct to talk to Audrey again and she wasn't happy. But she also knew they were dancing on a very thin ice and she didn't have that many expectations.

Chloe hated being so helpless. They still tried to find leads and clues about the whereabouts of the six girls missing but there was nothing. She felt useless. And then Audrey came and made her feel even more useless. And besides she was watching Lucifer like he was a prize to be won. Ha. Sure.

When her cell phone rang she picked up without giving it a second thought.

" _Detective Decker? It's Emma Applebaum, I work at your daughter's school as a nurse."_

" _Oh, hello. Is everything okay?"_

" _I am sorry to tell you this over phone but your daughter was just taken by an ambulance."_

" _What?!"_

" _She had a slight fever and it seemed like she ate something bad, she threw up couple of times and as there were other kids with the same symptoms we're also shutting down the cafeteria and kitchen. We already reported it. I just wanted to let you know."_

" _Okay, I... um... which hospital?" Close asked, really nervous._

" _St Anne's."_

" _Thank you for calling me."_

Chloe ended the call and found other people in the office watching her with frown and worry.

"Trixie's in the hospital. It seems she ate something along with her classmates. Looks like mild food poisoning." She said and saw Dan and Lucifer share a look before looking at her again.

"How many classmates?"

"I don't know, why?"

"What if we tipped them off and they decided on a little payback? The timing of this food poisoning is a bit off don't you think?" Lucifer asked and watched the colour leave Chloe's face.

"Call the hospital." Dan told her and she did just that. She talked to the reception at the ER and there were no logs about children from the school being taken there. In about half an hour they checked the remaining hospitals and there was nothing.

She got really scared and didn't really know what to do.

"Check your mail and email." Audrey told her and Chloe sat down to her computer at once. There was one new mail there. She opened it and saw the photo of her daughter.

Before Chloe had a chance to break apart she noticed Lucifer standing next to her and for the first time she didn't care one bit about professional decorum. She reached over for his hand and he held her. Dan watched it with a frown. So there was something going there...

"What does it say?" Dan asked with a trembling voice.

Chloe showed him and got up from her desk. Audrey and Dan were looking into the email and Chloe started to tremble. Lucifer walked over to her and took her hand back into his. It seemed to calm her down a bit. He made her look into his eyes.

"We will find them, I promise you."

She had no reply for him. They all knew what would happen and why and there was nothing to be done. Well, almost nothing.

They were still trying to figure out what to do when Lucifer got up with determination on his face. He walked over to Chloe in Ella's lab.

"I have to go."

"What? No. Why?"

"You know who I am. What I am. There might be something I can do. I have to go." He said carefully because of Miss Lopez. Chloe watched him with tearful eyes. She would have to tell him that Ella knew at some point.

Now could only nod "I'll stay here till you give me a call" she said and Lucifer stood a bit taken aback by that.

"You know..." He said, surprised she knew she had to stay a safe distance away. How could she? Did she finally realize...?

"Yes." She replied and before she could say more Lucifer left. He would have to talk to her finally.

Dan watched Lucifer go and knew that he was on a solo mission. He didn't like that so he ran after him and got him in the parking lot.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save your daughter."

"I'm not letting you go. I don't trust you." Dan stopped him with fury and anger.

"Look, Daniel, I know you blame for Charlotte's death."

"Oh yeah, I do. You and your secrets and games."

"You can blame me all you want but I have to go now." Lucifer tried to reason with him, his phone and car keys already in his hand.

"No!"

"Daniel..." Lucifer warned him, knowing the time was running short.

"In time I could maybe forgive you for keeping the truth from us. But I will never forgive you for killing Pierce."

"Why? He was responsible for killing Charlotte!" Lucifer was losing his patience but so was Dan.

"Yes! He murdered the woman I loved and you killed him! You took that away from me!"

"I had no choice!"

"Of course you had a choice! You could have just knocked him out or something."

"I had to defend myself!"

"And it's all about you again." Dan was furious but so was Lucifer.

"No!"

"Yes!" They both yelled at each other.

"I killed him in self defence after I watched him shoot the woman I love!" Lucifer yelled at Dan and only then noticed the confession that slipped.

They both stood there, breathing hard and fast, adrenalin pumping in their veins, ready to fight and argue, ready to kill.

Lucifer calmed down a bit first. He looked at Daniel.

"When Chloe got poisoned I asked you to trust me to get the formula. And I got it. Now I ask you to trust me to bring your daughter back."

Dan watched him trying to understand and assess the situation. After a moment of hesitation he nodded.

"Go man." He said and Lucifer nodded back at him and ran over to his car and drove away.

Dan turned around and walked back to the stairs and to his very surprise found Chloe there. She stood there, held the railing. Dan stopped dead in his tracks.

"You heard."

"Yeah..." She said and without a word she left him standing there.

When Lucifer left Ella's lab she realized that she needed to talk to him before he went for that suicide mission but when she got down there she found him arguing with Dan. And then suddenly there was the confession about his feelings. She had been waiting for that for a very long time...

She knew it.

When she left Dan standing there in the parking lot she felt bad for him but she needed a moment for herself.

In the car Lucifer had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. He had a job to do. He called Maze and told her about Beatrice. They had work to do, kidnapper to find and kids to save. They would make that bastard pay later.

In the afternoon Lucifer and Maze met in front of a small warehouse on the outskirts of L.A.

"This is it?"

"Yes. This is the place. But I have no confirmation about the identity of the children." Maze told him and he nodded.

"Shall we?" He asked and she suddenly had her daggers in hands. She knew they would not be calling for back-up. First they didn't need it. Second it was better to have the devil bulletproof and on the top of his game for this.

The kidnappers certainly didn't see them coming. They didn't count with the Devil himself and his demon going after them. And neither Lucifer nor Maze were forgiving when it came to punishing this kind of evil.

They found the kids asleep, tied on the floor. Not just the original four but also Trixie and her three friends. Lucifer ran over and checked if they were alive. And they were. But they had needle marks in their arms so they had been probably drugged as they were not responding. But they were alive.

Maze called for an ambulance and he called Chloe to tell her the news and to give her the address. Maze stood there and watch him hold the little body of Trixie in his arms, clearly worried about her. And then she noticed the blood on hand.

She knelt down to his side and inspected it. He frowned at her but then saw the blood and let her try to find it. Those imbeciles were trying to shoot them but they were miserable shooters. But it seemed one bullet did graze his arm.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"Maybe it's not just Decker..." She told him and watched the news sink in as he looked down at Trixie.

The paramedics arrived and immediately took care of the children. Chloe arrived with Dan just as the kids were being taken away to the hospital.

"No no no I want to come with her!" She cried.

"Chloe. Chloe!" Lucifer had to hold her.

"She was alive, I held her in my arms."

"But I didn't." She said back, tears in her eyes, knees buckling under her.

"But you will. I will take you to the hospital, all right? Daniel?" Lucifer looked back at Daniel with question in his eyes.

"Just call me once you know something. I'll stay here and wait for our people to secure the area. I will come as soon as possible." Dan told them knowing very well that right there Lucifer needed the moment with Chloe. He wasn't particularly happy about it but well...

"Very well."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He said and Lucifer only nodded in understanding. There was nothing more important to Daniel Espinoza than his daughter. And Lucifer knew. And he also could possibly understand why now.

Chloe was crying the whole time before they arrived at the hospital. She knew she should probably talk to Lucifer but she couldn't. The fear for her daughter's life was stronger than her determination to finally fix everything between her and her partner.

In the hospital they told her to wait in the waiting room and she hated every second of it. After what seemed to be an eternity a doctor came and told her that all the kids would be fine. Some were malnourished after the captivity but Trixie and her three classmates were just sleeping off some mild drugs. They were still running tests but they should be all okay.

Chloe was happy, she left Lucifer in the waiting area and went with the doctor to Trixie's room. She was kept under observation for now but he let her sit down next to her bed and hold her hand.

Lucifer did as he promised and called Daniel to tell him her daughter would be okay.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, Chloe is with her. The doctor called all the other parents too."

"Good. I'm on my way. I'm gonna call Audrey to tell her so she could call the parents in France."

"Very well."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

"There are still two missing girls. They're most probably dead already. And from what we learned so far from the schmucks here, the boss who came up with the plan wasn't here."

Lucifer felt his eyes burning red at that. He told Daniel he would take care of it and immediately went over to his car. He found Maze already waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, Mazikeen?"

"I can count. I know there are two more missing kids."

"And the boss." He said and saw her features harden.

Without a word they got into his car and drove away. They had job to do. And this time there would be no mercy for that bastard.

When Dan arrived to the hospital they sent him over to Chloe and Trixie. She was still asleep but at least she was alive. He hugged Chloe and she let him sit with Trixie.

Chloe walked over to the bag with Trixie's things and was horrified when she noticed the blood stains. Dan noticed her sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?"

"There's blood on her clothes."

"She's hurt?"

"No, the doctor said she was fine." Chloe replied and then it hit her. "Lucifer."

"What about him?"

"He said he held her in his arms before the paramedics arrived."

"So he's hurt."

"Yes." And it worried her. How could he be hurt? She waited at the precinct! Then she looked at her daughter and this super crazy idea hit her. What if it wasn't only her making him vulnerable but also her daughter? Could it mean he loved them both and it made him vulnerable? She looked at Dan.

"Where is he?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean?" She wasn't following.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you. There were eight girls there."

"Two more..." She barely whispered.

"Yes. And they're probably dead already but maybe not... plus the boss of the whole thing wasn't there."

"And you told Lucifer?"

"Yes."


	7. Job to do

_A/N I apologize for the long delay. My mother got some bad news regarding her health and I honestly couldn't write at all..._

* * *

Lucifer knew it would be close to impossible but he surely wasn't going to back away. That bastard had to be caught.

Mazikeen was watching him with curiosity, trying to understand him and his motives.

"What is it?" He growled at her.

"Where are we going?"

"Local FBI office."

"Why?"

"Because during our phone call Daniel happened to mention to me that the suspects taken at the crime scene were taken into FBI custody. Miss Audrey from the Interpol thought it would be the best."

"And you think they will let us talk to them? Just like that?"

He looked at her with a grin she hadn't seen in a very very very long time. She could only grin back. She felt long forgotten thrill running up her spine.

"Who am I, Mazikeen?"

"Is that a tricky question?" She asked with a smirk. Le actually laughed at that. Oh he knew why he loved her company.

"What do I do, Mazikeen?" He asked her and she knew her Lord was back.

"Let's hope it's a woman at the front desk then." She said and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow around her face. She loved that car.

Lucifer knew what he had to do and for the first time had slight doubts about it. Would the detective forgive him for going beyond...? Could he even do it? Could he ask Maze to do it? So far he hoped that upon seeing his eyes those poor schmucks would tell him what he needed to know about their boss. And if not... then he would probably let Maze have some fun. She deserved it. And so did they. Kidnapping kids? Drugging them? He never found it in himself to forgive that.

When they arrived Maze watched Lucifer as he adjusted his cufflinks. She let him go first as he was the one to sweeten his way into ... well any place. This was a bit more difficult but luckily he had additional information which helped him to convince not one but all four agents he needed to talk to before they took him and Maze to interrogation room.

Agent O'Conner let them talk to one of the suspects. But it seemed rather useless. Maze knew what Lucifer needed to do so she leaned closer to O'Conner indicating she wanted to whisper something to him and he took the bait. So for one moment he wasn't paying attention and it gave Lucifer the opportunity to show that dirty warm what was waiting for him after his life spent in prison would be over.

O'Conner didn't notice anything so he was very surprised when the suspect gasped and then wetted his pants. In a moment he started to talk.

Maze was a bit unhappy as she didn't get the chance to have any fun but as she knew Lucifer he would let her play later. With the information they had they both made few calls and then had to wait.

Back in the hospital Chloe was still sitting in the uncomfortable chair by Trixie's bed. She couldn't stop thinking. Dan was there with her and knew that sooner or later she would tell him what was on her mind.

"Why did you tell him?" She asked him after agonizing silence.

"I think I knew he would get him." Dan confessed and Chloe couldn't be more surprised by that.

"I thought you didn't trust him?" She said referring to the conversation she accidentally overheard in the parking lot.

"I don't know..." He said and sat down next to her. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Do you really blame him for Charlotte?" She asked.

Dan sighed and it took him a moment to reply. "No."

"Then why...?" Chloe didn't have to finish.

"Look, one part of me is beyond angry. He kept the truth from us."

"I know he did. But he was right when he said we wouldn't believe him."

"I know that too! And it's driving me crazy!" Dan told her and she actually smiled at him – she could totally understand that.

"He told me what happened that evening."

"Yeah, he told me as well."

"She saved Amenadiel's life." Chloe said and Dan nodded. Then he looked at her.

"I never understood how those two could be brothers." He said suddenly and she chuckled.

"But no matter what he promised me to get Trixie back."

"And he kept his promise."

"He did. Again."

"You know you never told me how it was about the poisoning..." Chloe told him and noticed the deep breath he had to take.

"Dan?"

"You were dying. Lucifer told me he would get the formula. With Lopez we got all the components. Big brother Amenadiel was standing on guard by your room, Lucifer didn't want you moved. Then when it seemed he would be late he suddenly appeared looking horrible but he had the formula."

"How did he get it?"

"I don't know. But from what Maze told me he had to go through some electrocuting."

"They tortured him?"

"I honestly don't know, Chlo. But from what I got they had to reset his heart."

"What?!" Chloe was horrified. She needed a moment to put all the pieces of her memory together. He said something about... oh. Oh! Was it possible that he had died to get the formula? She had to think really hard but then it all clicked. She didn't die that day but he did so he could go to Hell and get the formula from the professor. He died for her.

"Chloe..." Dan called her name and she finally looked at him trying really hard not to let all the emotions display on her face.

"I think he meant what he said in the parking lot." Dan told her.

She only nodded and before she could say something – not that she would know what – Trixie woke up.

* * *

 ** _One week later_**

Chloe was sitting by her desk and knew she should be working but it was nearly impossible. She was so lost in her thoughts – well did she actually had any or was her mind totally blank? – that she totally missed Ella and Dan watching her. They both came over.

"Earth to Chloe." Ella said with a smile and it took a moment before Chloe reacted.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Nothing... "

"Did you need something?"

"Did you?" Dan asked her instead and she shot him a look.

"Look, Chloe, it's not like he's packed his stuff and walked away. He will come back." Dan said and she could only nod.

"I'm sure he's okay." Ella supplied and Chloe actually smiled at her.

"I know he is." She said and didn't have to look at Dan to know what his face was telling her. He saw it as a sign of her being love sick. But she was looking at Ella and Ella was smiling back. They knew. She was not around Lucifer so he had to be okay.

Dan walked away as there was nothing more to say from his part.

"How's Trixie?" Ella asked.

"First day back at school but she is okay I hope. Still a bit worried at night."

"She's a tough cookie."

"That she is..." Chloe said proudly.

"Did you talk to the psychologist?"

"Yeah we had two appointments already. I'll have to thank Linda for recommending her. She's really good." Chloe told her and after a long moment of silence Ella gave her another smile – rather sad one.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before already?"

"Come on girl..."

Chloe had no answer for her as the new Lieutenant called both her and Dan to her office. They walked there and sat down.

"So, I just talked to bunch of people. All the girls are safely back home."

"Except for those two still missing."

"Yes. Except for those two. But still it's a success if you ask me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dan replied. He could tell as his daughter was one of them.

"I would love to wrap it up this week. So how far are we?"

"All our suspects in custody confessed to helping with the kidnapping and with holding the girls. They don't know how their boss looked like as he wore a mask and they don't know his name either. I talked to Agent Johnson today and she said they're still working on it."

"So the collaboration with the Bureau is okay?"

"Yes, we get along."

"Good. Now about the woman that called you about the food poisoning. Do you know more?"

"Yes, Emma Applebaum, she is a nurse at school and she really treated all four girls for food poisoning. She called 911 and ambulance arrived. She talked to the paramedic and then she called all four parents including us."

"So she's not with them?"

"We don't think so. The FBI is still running her background though."

"Do we know how they poisoned the girls?"

"We have an idea. Agent Johnson told me that there was an Ice cream truck parked by the school yard. We think it had to be in the ice cream."

"So our crime boss was there selling ice cream?"

"Probably, yes. And had to know who he was looking for. Agent Johnson also said that there was some unusual activity on the school's phone lines. He had it all planned."

The Lieutenant looked at them with sympathy.

"I know it sucks when the case is this much personal. If you'd rather be home with your daughter..." She told them both and they thanked her but assured her they were doing okay.

Dan's phone started to ring so he excused himself and Chloe remained alone with her new boss.

"Detective... I know we already talked about how unusual your cooperation with Mr Mornigstar is but could you tell me his whereabouts? He still has to give his statement and the Bureau is literally killing me with calls, mails and texts reminding me to make him go there to talk to them."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I don't know where he is."

"And do you have an idea at least?"

Chloe knew she should be honest but she couldn't.

"Off the record, Chloe." Lieutenant Simmons said.

Chloe regarded her for a moment and it was very hard for her to trust her after their experience with superior officers but she knew she should.

"I believe he's after the boss." Chloe told her and she just nodded.

"Do you think he'll bring him in?"

"I have no doubts." Chloe said sincerely and hoped she was right. Before she could say more there was Dan knocking on the door.

"You should come out to see this." He told them both and so they walked from the office to the bullpen.

There was Maze standing there with a man on a leash. He looked rather worn out but he wasn't bleeding as much as one would think after being brought in by Mazikeen Smith.

"Hey, Decker, got a present for you."

"Maze... what? Who is this?" Chloe asked.

Maze looked down at the man kneeling on the ground.

"Speak." She told him and he complied without resistance.

"My name is Francis Bennett. I am responsible." He said without looking up.

"So will somebody take this piece of shit or what?" Maze asked and before she could look around there was a man behind her trying to get to Bennett.

"You bastard!" The officer yelled and wanted to punch him. Before he could Dan was by his side holding him back.

"Jack, don't. He's not worth it." Dan told him.

"He kidnapped my girl."

"Yeah, mine too!"

"Let me go." Jack told him angrily but Dan wouldn't budge.

"He will get what he deserves. But not like this." He told him and after a moment Jack nodded and backed away.

"Let's lock him up and call the FBI." Chloe suggested and Dan nodded. With an approving nod from their Lieutenant he showed Mazikeen where to take Mr. Bennett as Chloe took her phone and called Agent Johnson.

Soon they all met back in the bullpen.

"So... he's locked up. Hasn't said a word."

"Ask him questions. He'll answer." Maze said with confidence.

"Maze did you... how did you..." Chloe wanted to ask and wasn't sure how exactly form the right sentence.

"I did my job, Decker."

"How did you get him, Maze?" Chloe asked again.

"I had help. We gathered information and followed the lead."

"And he came willingly?"

"As I said, I had help." She said and Chloe understood.

"Where is he?" Chloe just needed to know.

"He's following another lead." Maze answered.

"The missing girls." Dan said and Maze nodded.

When Agent Johnson arrived to take Mr. Bennett into custody she had some news as well. They all met at the Lieutenant's office.

"When I was on my way here I got a phone call. We have the last missing girls."

"Are they alive?" Chloe asked immediately.

"They're both in hospital, malnourished, exhausted, one of them was awake when they brought them in but now they are both unconscious. They have some minor cuts and lots of bruises. From the preliminary tests it seems they were drugged heavily."

"Where did they find them?"

"In a hidden basement with no windows, chained to a wall."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. But the one who was awake at least gave us their names. All four names."

Which meant those two poor dead souls in the morgue could finally be brought home and buried. And there could be someone for those two alive to help them recover.

"Who found them?" Dan asked but he was pretty sure he knew.

"Your consultant, Mr. Morningstar. As I understood he has a way to obtain information if needed. I can't honestly wait for his statement on the whole investigation."

And with that their ways parted. Agent Johnson along with other Agents took Mr. Bennett into FBI custody, paperwork was filled and phone calls made. By the end of the day Dan left early as he had promised Trixie to pick her up and spend evening with her and his mother who was in town.

Everyone was gone when Ella turned off the lights in her lab and looked at Chloe still sitting by her desk.

"Don't stay here too late, okay?"

"Sure." Chloe replied with a nod and watched her friend leave.

It took her a lot of effort but finally she knew she wouldn't rest until she saw him. She needed to see Lucifer and make sure he's all right. She didn't tell Chloe that Trixie makes him vulnerable too. She was worried about him and she missed him. And after everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks she had a free evening and she was not going to waste it.

Chloe took her things and left the precinct. She drove over to Lux.


	8. The Devil and the Detective

_A/N the heat wave is killing me! Sorry folks, my brain is overheated and my ability to write – hell to do anything – is very limited. This is the end. Hope you like it. I was thinking about adding another chapter to wrap all the loose ends but as this was intended to be written as an episode of the show, I think I'll leave it like this for now.  
_

 _I know it took me forever to write this, I just was never fully satisfied with it. Your reviews are most appreciated!_

 _PS: I know I suck with typos control. I try to do my best but sometimes it slips anyway. Sorry!_

* * *

When Chloe walked into the club she felt something familiar wash over her. The place was magical. She had to take a deep breath. The beat of the songs playing around her carried her away to a place in her mind where this club was empty and Lucifer showed her how her prom could have looked like. No, that wasn't accurate. Giving it second thought she had to admit there was no way her prom would be like that. But this was even better.

That evening was one of her most cherished memories. They way he made her feel was something precious. That kind of feeling you never want to forget.

Chloe knew that Lucifer had a colourful past and she wasn't naive to think that there was anything she could give him and he hadn't had it before. But she was sure she was the only woman he had given that kind of gift. And it made her feel special. Unique. Perfect in a way.

There were many memories she had from this club and all of them together created this strange mix of emotions and thoughts. She closed her eyes and fell a tear rolling down her cheek. She just had to see him.

When she opened her eyes she looked up and saw Maze watching her in one of her rather modest outfits – if that could be said about anything Maze wore. She smiled at her and nodded her head. Chloe walked up to her and without a word Maze pushed the elevator button. When the door were closing Maze looked at her.

"There will be no interruptions." She said and with a wink let the door close. Chloe was a bit shocked but well... she was glad her time with Lucifer will be alone. No more surprising visitors. They had a lot to talk about.

When the elevator stopped she was nervous but also anxious to finally see the penthouse again and to see Lucifer.

She stepped inside and put her jacket on the one of the bar stools.

"What is it Maze? Anything wrong?" She heard Lucifer call.

"I'm not Maze." She said and waited for him to get up from the couch to look at her direction.

When he realized who was standing there he got up suddenly and looked at her from head to toe.

"Detective... is everything all right? Something wrong with Beatrice?" He looked slightly worried as he stepped closer to her.

"No, she's fine."

"Oh, okay."

"I came to see you. If that's all right."

After a moment of hesitation he nodded and motioned for her to accompany him on the couch. She came willingly, her anxiety slowly leaving her as she was back in familiar surroundings.

Lucifer offered her drink but she refused. She sat sideways so she could look at him. They were silent for quite some time before it was too much for him.

"Not that I mind your presence, detective, but why are you really here?"

"I just needed to see you. Really."

"Really?"

"Oh and you need to stop by the precinct and the FBI to give a statement." She added as an afterthought. He chuckled at that and nodded. Of course she would say something like that.

But there was nothing more said between them and the silence was getting heavy.

"Chloe?" He asked gently as he could read her quite well. But she had no words for him. Words were not enough. She needed more. It was now or never.

She slowly moved so she could sit next to him. He watched her every move and when she was too close he had to lift his arm up. As he did so she moved the remaining couple of inches till she could lean into his side. He left his hand on the top of the couch but as he felt her body next to his, taking breath after breath, heart calming down by each passing minute, he also felt himself relax.

Neither knew how much time had passed before they were willing to break the spell and talk. But they both knew they would have to as the status quo they kept was no longer acceptable.

"I am glad you came, Chloe." He said softly.

"I just had to. I was so worried about you."

"Worried? Why?" He didn't understand.

"I know you helped Maze get... Mr. Bennett. And then you saved the two girls."

"Oh, that." And he sounded strange. Chloe moved so she could look at him. And he knew it was up to him then.

"You're right. It wasn't easy. I had to let Maze handle most of it as I didn't trust myself."

"What?" She wasn't following.

"I had been worried about doing too much. And as I know you I was sure you wouldn't appreciate it. He had to be brought in ready to confess and be punished by your law."

"Lucifer..."

"And when I found the girls I was relieved he was out of my reach as I would have probably killed him with my bare hands. That animal had them chained in a basement with no windows. He buried them alive as the site was designed to be taken down."

"Demolition?"

"Yes. Demolition."

"But you saved them."

"Barely." And he got up to refill his glass. Chloe watched him and knew he wasn't telling her everything but that didn't matter right then. Other things did though. And she knew she had to cut right to the chase. No point running around it. Not anymore.

"Did you use your wings again?" She asked and it got his attention.

"My wings?"

"Your wings." She said with a small smile. "I've seen them, I've seen what you can do with them."

"How?" And he was genuinely curious.

"There's a tape from the loft when you let those bastards shoot your wings to bloody pieces to save my life." She said and her voice trembled slightly.

"Detective..." And he made couple of steps closer to her.

"I know exactly what happened, Lucifer. I've seen it all." She said and reached for his hand.

"And you're here because...?"

"Because I just had to see you and make sure you're okay." She said – yet again. But this time he put the glass down so he could reach over and put her hair behind her ear. The motion was getting familiar, intimate.

"Lucifer?"

"I would really like to hold you right now if you wouldn't mind." He said softly and she gave him a watery smile.

"I wouldn't." Chloe replied and watched him take a step closer and hug her. She hugged him back.

As her arms enveloped him he had to blink away emotions daring to come out spilling from his eyes. In a moment he hugged her back and suddenly everything felt all right. Both closed their eyes and just stood there feeling each other's presence. No matter what would happen next, they needed this moment of raw emotions to find their equilibrium.

"I couldn't let them kill you." He said into her hair.

"So you let them hurt you instead."

"I'm immortal, detective."

"Not when I am around." And at that she looked up at him.

"No, not when you're around. But it's a bit different with my wings. I could protect you and myself as well with them but I had to get away."

"How?"

"How do you think?"

"We flew?"

"I flew. You were unconscious in my arms." He said with a smile. At that he stepped away from her and walked over to the balcony to look at the city below.

"How does it work?" Chloe asked.

"What exactly?"

"When you get hurt when I am around how do you heal then?"

"Like you humans do, only faster."

She came closer to him and put her hand onto his shoulder and then slowly moved it to the place where she had seen the scars from cutting his wings before. As he wore only a shirt, she could feel that the scars weren't there anymore. And as the material was so thin and delicate, he felt the heat of her palm caressing his back.

"Chloe..."

"Yes?"

But he had no words for her. So he waited. And so did she. She wanted to see the wings but was afraid to ask. How can one ask for that? But he knew her well and could guess. But knowing his wings were still bleeding he was worried of her reaction.

"Lucifer?"

He sighed and knew that he should be open and honest with her.

"I know you're afraid to ask and I'm afraid to show you."

"Your wings."

"I know you would like to see them for real."

"That's true. So why are you afraid to show them to me?"

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Very well then. Stay here, I need to take a few steps back." He said and walked away. Without hesitation he relaxed and his wings were there for Chloe to see. And he heard her gasp softly. He turned around and fought the urge to hide them again.

"Lucifer... you're bleeding." She said softly.

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I don't really know. Mazikeen fixed them, took all the bullets out but they wouldn't stop bleeding. It's just a few drops every now and then though, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" She couldn't take that.

Chloe walked over to him and stopped right in front of him so she could look into his eyes and there'd be no mistake.

"I do worry."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Should I leave then? Will it get better?"

"No, your presence does not affect the healing at all. And I'd prefer you to stay, if that's all right with you."

She nodded and watched him turn around and reach for the bottle on the bar to get himself a drink.

"Can you get me one too?"

"A drink? Absolutely."

"Well in case you're drinking something from the top two shelves." She added with a smile.

"Oh detective! I've spoiled you." Lucifer replied with laughter in his voice. So he managed to change at least that in her life – no more cheap whiskey.

He poured them both a drink and walked over to her.

"I think it's time for me to tell you the rest of the story."

Chloe nodded and waited patiently.

"When Amenadiel brought me home, I was out like a light. And when I woke up I was with my devil face and I couldn't change back. I had to come to terms with what I have done first."

"Killing Marcus."

"Yes, among other things. It took me some time but in the end as you can see I got it."

"So you can switch between your devil and angel face again?"

"Angel face? Where did you get that?"

"I just thought that if the other face is the devil one..." She shrugged and he smiled and nodded.

"You're right."

"So this is how you looked like when you were an angel." She said with a smile in her voice and something that resembled adoration in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Please continue."

"Well, in the morning when I got my face back, I also noticed the wings stayed as well. I thought they would fall off as I was back to being the Lord of Hell but nope. And as I said before, Maze helped me to fix them with Amenadiel's help and they've been bleeding ever since, just a little."

"So you fixed your friendship with Maze."

"Yes. I believe so." He smiled at her.

"And what about me?"

"You?"

"You've waited for me to come to see you."

"Well of course I waited."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Lucifer..." The way she could say his name always made his heart speed up a bit. "When I saw the tape, I broke apart. And in the morning I just had to come and see you."

"And you did."

"And I did. And we started to work together again and things were different but they were so good. And after what happened recently I just..."

"You what detective?"

"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for meeting you and getting to know you. You changed my life. For a moment I thought Marcus did that but I was wrong. It was you. It has always been you."

And with that she took a step closer and just like the first time on the beach she surprised him with a kiss. He stood there frozen not really understanding what just happened.

"Chloe..." He said her name when they parted, searching her eyes for something, anything.

"Don't push me away. Not again." She asked him and he nodded unable to form a coherent sentence.

Chloe set her glass down and before he could protest she took his as well. Then gave him a moment to move away but he just smiled at her anticipating her next move. She didn't disappoint him, with a gleam in her eye she put her hand into his hair to bring his head closer and kissed him. And this time he was ready for it and his arms found their way around her, bringing her almost impossibly close to him.

As they deepened the kiss Chloe got bolder and one of her hands touched his wing. He pulled away from her sharply but seeing no threat he quickly drew her back into his arms and let her touch him.

When they finally pulled apart he smiled at her lovingly.

"Are you sure about this, Chloe?" He asked her, still cupping her face in the palm of his hand.

"Yes."

For a couple of minutes they were just there together before Lucifer felt hungry.

"Are you hungry, detective?"

"Still calling me detective?" She smiled at him but didn't let him come up with some smart reply. "Yes, actually."

"So let's see what do we have here, shall we?" He asked and turned around and walked over to his kitchen to make them some supper.

Chloe watched him, for the first time in a very very long time feeling at ease and happy. He folded his wings and hid them away.

"You don't have to hide them if you don't want to." She told him.

"I prefer it this way. But thank you." He replied and taking an apron he started to cook. Chloe watched him mesmerized. He was handsome. Anyone could tell. But like this he was more.

Lucifer caught her staring and at first he thought that it was like every time when a woman was ogling him but then he realized this was different. There wasn't lust in her eyes. There was love and much more. And it caught him off guard. It seemed she truly felt deeply for him.

When the pasta was on the stove and the rest of the ingredients were ready, he put the apron away, set the timer and walked over to her. She smiled and when he almost on autopilot leaned for a kiss, she met him halfway.

"So.."

"So..."

"Do you think you can do this?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Let me love you. Can you let me love you? Or are you going to run away again?" Chloe asked and felt a little stupid for asking but she had to be sure after everything they've been put through.

"Chloe..."

"Yes?"

She asked hopefully but his next move was like a cold shower. He walked away a bit and before he spoke again she got really nervous and ready to leave.

"You know who I am. What I am. And things can become very complicated. I can't really guarantee..."

But she didn't let him finish.

"Lucifer."

"Yes?"

"We don't have to talk about it all now. We can take it one step at a time."

"Detective..."

"No, don't argue. Just feed me and be with me." She said resolutely and after a long moment of hesitation he nodded. Before he could say something the timer rang and he had to go to finish the supper.

The food was delicious and they had a great time. It was a very good date after all.

Afterwards they sat down on the couch, she leaned into his side again quickly realizing how comfortable that was and how happy that made her feel.

"The answer is yes, Chloe." He said suddenly.

"Answer?"

"To your question. Yes. I can let you love me. Or at least I think. I hope."

"Oh..." She felt the bolt of pure happiness run through her veins.

"Only if you let me do the same." He added and she turned her head so she could look up at him.

"I don't have any experience in this but I am fairly sure that I am in love with you, that I love you, Chloe. I really do." He said and she could tell how much that cost him, how difficult that was for him. She smiled and felt tears on her cheeks. She was so happy.

She thought once that this moment would never come but now she was here with him and he told her all the right things and did all the right things and the evening was just perfect.

"I know." She said softly then and pulled him down for a kiss.

A little while later exhaustion caught up with her and she snuggled closer and slowly fell asleep, feeling safe like never before, happy and loved.

Lucifer held her for some time but then took her to his bed so she would get some proper sleep.

Knowing she wouldn't wake up anytime soon he flew away – he had found this secluded waterfall not that long ago and it was perfect to wash away the blood from his wings. His shower was too small for that. He let the water cascade over his body and clean him.

Later on when he felt dry enough to get dressed he stretched his wings and look at them. And to his very surprise there was no blood there, not even a drop.

He folded and hid his wings and flew back home. Chloe was still asleep and when he sat down next to her, watching her, he understood finally what was the last thing he needed to heal and accept everything he was.

"Lie with me." She said, half awake.

"Yes, my love." He whispered softly.

Without hesitation he undressed and made himself comfortable next to her, pulling her into his arms hesitantly. She sighed and nuzzled her face into him. Soon he fell asleep as well. And has probably never slept better.


End file.
